


Good Practice

by FayeBell



Series: Moments in Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Love, Nudity, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeBell/pseuds/FayeBell
Summary: "“Uh, yeah, good practice, Harry”, she murmured quietly. “I think, I gotta go. Uhm, try avoiding … bludgers and … uh, getting wet, then, will you?”" (H/G)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Moments in Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Good Practice

**-1997-**

It had been a particularly good and extremely exhausting Quidditch practice that day and Harry felt like he couldn’t wait until he was back in his dorm to take a shower, so he decided to use the facilities down at the pitch. The changing rooms didn’t have showers for nothing, after all. He turned off the water, shaking his hair like a dog to dry it off a bit, before wrapping a towel around himself, and entering the changing room again.

He hadn’t really paid attention to whether he was alone or not, as his mind constantly wandered off to Ginny who had looked rather pretty today, with her hair flying behind her in the soft wind, and the way she had managed it to score every time she got her fingers on to the quaffle, making her brother furious in doing so. He almost felt ashamed for having these kinds of thoughts in the shower – no he most certainly felt ashamed. She was his best friend’s sister after all! He couldn’t …

But now that she wasn’t with Dean anymore, it seemed like a possibility at least. He rubbed the back of his head, where a bludger had hit him rather hard today, since he hadn’t been paying attention to what was actually happening, while Ginny had circled around him over and over again and he simply couldn’t stop staring at her. It almost felt like she was a Veela or something, at least she seemed to have a similar effect on him. He mainly just behaved rather stupid and dazed when she was around.

So, when he re-entered the changing room it was quite a shock for him to discover, that Ginny was still there. She was in the middle of pulling a red and gold jumper over her head, her hair tied up into a high ponytail. She hadn’t changed out of the soft trousers that where part of the Quidditch robes and her trainers were lying on the floor. 

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, gazing at her with a mix of horror, shock and overwhelming joy. They were actually _alone_. No Ron in sight, no one who could disturb them, just him and _Ginny –_

Ginny looked up and grinned at him. “Hi there!” she said, smirking. “How’s the head?”

Harry blushed furiously, clearing his throat. “It’s, uh, fine.”

“Well, that bludger’s seemed rather rough. Not been paying attention, were we?”

She was clearly mocking him, and he hated himself very much in that moment. Why was he such a complete git sometimes?

“Well, yeah,” he breathed out, pulling his towel tighter around his waist. Ginny’s eyes travelled from his face downwards to his bare chest and lower still … Now it was her turn to blush. The flaming colour of her cheeks was a perfect mismatch to her bright hair, and Harry wanted nothing more than to just _kiss her, oh Merlin!_

“You, ah, well,” she stuttered, eyes fixed on his torso. “You’re wet.”

Harry barely managed to suppress a groan. Why would she _say s_ omething like that? It sounded very, very, very dirty in his own mind.

“Uh, yes,” he replied awkwardly. “You’re not.”

Ginny’s expression formed into a face-splitting grin that looked so … he wasn’t able to find another expression for it except: naughty. It almost seemed like she tried to tell him: _You sure about that?_

Harry swore under his breath, and wished he could die right then and there. Voldemort would’ve jumped for joy.

“Ah, anyway,” he mumbled incoherently, taking another towel to dry off his hair a little and turned to his bag to change back into his clothes. Ginny was still sitting on one of the benches, slowly bending down to tie her shoes, not taking her eyes of him.

“Good practice,” he said finally, desperately trying for some kind of normal conversation.

Ginny ignored his weak attempt at small talk, just watching him as he shuffled around, the towel sliding further down his body with every movement. He wasn’t even really aware of it happening, so when Ginny let out a low gasp, he whirled around immediately, fearing that something had happened, and that she – for some reason – wasn’t alright.

Their eyes met for a brief second, before Ginny squeezed hers shut, shuddering and letting out a small moan.

That was when Harry realised, he was stark naked and Ginny had actually _seen_ him like that. Bloody hell. Heat crept up his cheeks and he felt his whole face burn in embarrassment. Hastily he pulled on his underwear and jeans, muttering: “’s alright, you can look again.”

Ginny glanced at him; her face just as red as his own must be.

“Uh, yeah, good practice, Harry”, she murmured quietly. “I think, I gotta go. Uhm, try avoiding … bludgers and … uh, getting wet, then, will you?”

And with these words she stumbled through the changing room doors, leaving Harry completely and utterly confused and embarrassed, and also slightly surer that maybe, just maybe, Ginny was not entirely opposed to the idea of going out with him. Well, now at least she already knew what she was getting.

Harry groaned, sinking down onto a bench, burying his face in his hands.

* 

“Oh no, oh no, oh no … oh Merlin’s beard!”

Ginny was in shock. This had not just happened. Everything had been all fun and games, seeing Harry shirtless in just a towel – s _ure!_ Why the bloody hell not? Teasing him a little? – _easy! Fun, even!_ Seeing him all flushed and embarrassed because he might actually finally like her – _great!_ But him accidentally flashing her, and giving her a full-frontal view of, well, everything – she didn’t even know what to think or feel or _do._

“I mean, damn, but I mean, oh Merlin, but …,” she kept mumbling to herself as she made her way back up to the castle, trying to figure out how to ever talk to Harry again, without picturing his bloody … wand all out and about.

She only stopped talking to herself when she heard heavy panting coming from behind her, and slowly turned around to see Harry running towards her, breathing hard because of the effort it seemingly had taken to catch up with her.

“I’m really sorry, Ginny,” he apologised immediately, taking hold of her arm. “I wasn’t aware, I mean I would never – please don’t kill me.”

“You think I’m mad at you?” she asked flabbergasted.

“Uh, yeah? Aren’t you?”

“’course not, genius. Blimey Harry, who do you think I am?”

He didn’t reply, he just looked at her.

Ginny bit her lip, making a decision for herself before grinning up at him. She had to blink against the setting sun to be able to look at his face, because he was towering over her short frame.

“Don’t worry about it, Potter,” she told him, “just warn a girl next time, alright?”

She winked and walked away, leaving a very confused and awestruck Harry behind.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this short story!  
> x


End file.
